Creation of the Legendary Pokemon
by fire dragon 2000
Summary: A history of the Legendary pokemon and their personalities.
1. The history

**Creation of the Legendary Pokemon **

**Chapter 1: The history **

Nintendo was nothing but a vortex of nothing and chaos until someone put an egg and 2 orb into it.

The orbs soon turned into 2 giant hands. They called themselves Master Hand and Crazy Hand. In 1974, they began to fill this universe with planets and galaxys. All was goin well.

But in 1996, the egg hatched and out of it, a fully grown, horse like goddess sprung out and she looked at her brothers. The 3 smiled.

Arceus, as she called herself(other than "The Original One"), wanted to make her own franchise, and so she would.

Master Hand created a planet for her and, from temple above it, she created Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina. She named the temple the Hall of Legendaries. Palkia matained space for that part in the universe, Dialga mantained time, Giritina created matter and antimatter for that world. But Giratina was so destructive that Arceus sent him to the Distortion world, a void for Pokemon outcasts. He waits untill Arceus will forgive him.

Knowing that she would create life on this planet, she created Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf. They were to give Knowledge, emotion and Willpower to all life on this planet. When this quest was complete sometime later, they would seperatly rest in caves at the bottom of Lake Verity, Lake Valor, and Lake Acuity in an area that would be known as the Sinnoh region.

Kyogre's egg was suddenly created by pressure in deep sea trenches, Groundon's egg was formed under the planet by hardened magma and earth, and Rayquaza's egg was formed by minerals in the ozone layer. Rayquaza's egg hatched and after he evolved, he was sometimes in the Hall or flying around the ozone layer. Kyogre and Groundon soon hatched and, after evolving, filled the rest of the seas and created the land. The land was a huge supercontinent.

A chance meeting, however, encouraged Groundon and Kyogre to fight for control of the planet. Rayquaza soon came and calmed them down. Groundon and Kyogre can now be found in the Hall or in there special caverns. The red and blue orbs keep them from wanting to fight again. They can be found at Mount Pyre. Mew was created by Arceus that time and when Generation 1 came, Mew would be romanticly involed with Rayquaza.

Landmasses such as were created. In order to show variety, Arceus created Regigigas, who tore the continent into regions. During the chaos, Stark Mountain was created and Heatran's egg was born in a pool of lava. Regice, Regirock, and Registeel were created by Regigigas in the process. 5 regions were made: The Kanto region, the Johto region, the Hoenn region, the Sinnoh region, and the Unova region.

Arceus soon created Tornadus, Thunderus, and Landorus to control the nourishing effects of the weather.

During Pokemon prehistory and after the iron age, Regigigas was sealed away in Snowpoint temple until he was needed to create another region. His 3 creations were sealed away in diffrent locations in the Hoenn region.

700 years before Generation 1, Bell tower and Brass tower were constructed in Ecruteak city. Lugia and Ho-oh were created by Arceus recently and the 2 perched on the 2 towers. Luigia fell for Ho-oh.

During the middle ages in Unova, Arceus read The 3 Muskateers and based 4 pokemon off of the main characters. There were Cobbalion, Terrakion, Virizion, and Keldeo. They defend nature against humans.

Suddenly, 150 years before Generation 1, Brass tower burned to the ground! 3 Pokemon were killed by the fire but Ho-oh ressurected them as the Legendary beasts: Entei, Suicune and Raikou. Ho-oh soon decided to take finding pure-hearted trainers as a hobby in her spare time. Lugia still tries to win her heart but to no avail.

Some years prior to Generation 1, Rayquaza married Mew and she became pregnant. A few scientist captured her and, while Rayquaza looked for her, Mew gave live birth(diffrent than laying eggs) to Mewtwo. Because of genetic testing, Mewtwo looked a little diffrent from his parents in size and looks. Mew escaped after Mewtwo broke out. He destroyed a Pokemon mansion before being reunited with his parents. He is either seen in the Hall or in Cerulean cave. Mew soon grew an interest in visiting Faraway island. Giratina also returned to the Hall of Legendaries.

During Generation 1, the 3 Legendary birds, Articuno, Moltres, and Zapdos, were created. Kyogre spawned a crush on Articuno and Suicune became Moltres's boyfriend.

During Generation 2, Celebi was created and, despite the fear she caused with her 35 year old meglomaniac mind(she's only 3!), Entei loved her. Celebi can be seen sometimes in her shrine.

During Generation 3, Rayquaza had to settle Groundon and Kyogre again when Team Magma and Team Aqua awoken the 2 to fight. A little rest was the result of Rayquaza's interference. Groundon also had a forbidden love with a Gardevoir named Suzzanah. Rayquaza was given a brother named Ace, who was a shiny version of him. He had a forbidden love for a Dragonair named Soniah. Jirachi was soon created by Arceus and she is rarley seen. Deoxys was an alien virus that was mutated after being shot by a laser. He decided to take residence in the Hall. Latias and Latios were next, and they formed a romanic bond with eachother.

Giratina, sometime later, soon missed the Distortion world and he returned there. During Generation 4, Cyrus, the evil leader of team Galactic, wanted to use Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina to make the world in his image, but it failed. However, Cresselia was created and Mewtwo started dating her. Darkrai just came out of nowhere and he enjoyed causing nightmares to all! He is insane! Shaymin was created and Darkrai showed tiny signs of love for her. Manphy and her daughter, Phione, were created beforly.

During Generation 5, the region of Unova was already being founded by a great dragon Pokemon and 2 brothers. A fight ensued with the brothers ( the older brother liked truth and the younger liked ideas) and the Dragon split into 3 new Pokemon: Reshiram, Zekrom, and supposetly Kyurem. Reshiram and Zekrom took sides(Reshiram fought for truth while the Zekrom fought for ideas) and clashed, but they decided to stop when the brothers came to a truce. Reshiram and Zekrom got in touch with the Hall later and Kyurem would surface later on. Arceus and Reshiram eventually became bffs(or in Arceus's case,"good friends"). Victini was also there in the hall. He was created by Arceus before Reshiram and Zekrom came. Meloetta fell into obscurity after she was created. Genesect was soon created by Team Plasma, and she joined the Legendaries.

Thus ends the history. For now...

Read the next chapters to find out about the Legendaries's personalities!


	2. Generation 1

**Chapter 1 **

**Generation 1 **

Articuno: A Freeze Pokemon. She is the first of the Legendary Birds. She is the most passive of the trio because she sometimes is in isolation in the tallest mountains. She is seen flying above the Seafoam islands sometimes. She dislikes fighting. She is poorly understood, believed to be myth by humans. She is sometimes seen in front of doomed traveler in the snow. When she flies, snow or blizzards follow. She has been seen snuggling next to Kyogre. Romance? Her design was based off the Arabic Anka myth. The Anka is a giant snow bird so you get it. Also, doesn't her looks remind you of a quetzal? Her name is a combanation of Artic and Uno,which is spanish for 1, because she's cold and she is the first of the trio.

Zapdos: An Electric Pokemon. She is the second of the Legendary Birds. She is the most child-like of the trio due to her being full of energy(lame joke. I know.). She is also considered a myth by humans. She can be seen near any Power Plant. She used to be Mewtwo's girlfriend but Mewtwo wasn't having it. She gathers energy from the atmosphere, resulting in thunderstorms. She was based off the Thunderbird of Native American legend. Or the Lightning bird. Or the Impundula. See why? Her name is a combanation of Zap and Dos, which is spanish for 2, because she is electric and the second of the trio.

Moltres: A Flame Pokemon. She is the third of the Legenadary Birds. She has a british accent and she is largly clandestine(whatever that means.) She likes to Fly about south of the Kanto region during springtime. She heals by diving into lava. Her embers can sometimes heal. If she is seen before spring, mabye an early spring will come. She is now romanticly involved with Suicune. Again, she is considered a myth by humans. She was based off every single firebird in mythology. Her name is a combanation of the word Molten and tres, which is spanish for 3, because she is flaming hot and the third of the trio.

Mew: A New Species Pokemon. She is part of the Mew Duo. She is happy, playful, curious, optimistic and somewhat child-like. She is attracted to lullabys. She is the wife of Rayquaza and the mother of Mewtwo, who is geneticlly related more to Mew but is VERY diffrent is personnality. She has the DNA of every single Pokemon inside her. Though she looks like a kitten, she was based off an embryo. Sound familier to Giygas? Her name refers to her cat-like appearence.

Mewtwo: A Genetic Pokemon. He is part of the Mew Duo. Due to him being born in lab run by cruel scientists who kept recombining his DNA and tormented his mother, Mew, he is very aggressive and likes battling to the end. He also lost his friend, Amber. He shows his soft side to his girlfriend, Cresselia. He is famous for his ill-fated appearence in Super Smash bros. Melee. He looks like the result of gene-splicing. His name comes from the name of his mother and the word two. His father is Rayquaza.


	3. Generation 2

**Chapter 3 **

**Generation 2 **

Raikou: A Thunder Pokemon. He is one of the Legendary beasts that were created by Ho-oh after the burning of the Brass tower. He represents the lightning strike that started the fire. Raikou has a hippie like nature, and is widely disliked by other legendaries. He is distrustful of humans because they try to catch him. Those who protect him are his friends. He appears when thunderstorms happen or Electric Pokemon are in danger. Raikou is based on the Raiju, a japenese thunder demon. He is also based off Smilidon, the saber toothed tiger. His name is the japanese word for thunder.

Entei: A Volcano Pokemon. Entai is also one of the Legendary beasts that were created by Ho-oh after the burning of the Brass tower. He represents the fire that engulfed the tower. He is levelheaded and he like to race headlong across the land most of the time. He is Celebi's boyfriend, but is treated like a pet to her. What a tool! When he roars, a volcano appears. Although he is somewhat based off the Aterui, is is mostly based off a lion. Mostly the chinese lion. Entai's name is japanese for Blazing heat.

Suicune: An Aurora Pokemon. Suicune is also one of the Legendary beasts that were created by Ho-oh after the burning of the Brass tower. He represents the rain that quenched the fire that destroyed the tower. Like Moltres, his love, he is also british and smart. Suicune is heroic, serious, and calm-natured in even the most dangerous of situations. He is seen roaring on cliffs to release stress or look imposing. He was based off the chinnese creature, the Qiln. His name is japanese for monarch.

Lugia: A Diving Pokemon. Lugia is part of the Tower duo. He used to live in the brass tower, where he fell madly in love with Ho-oh, but the fire caused Ho-oh to flee and Lugia also. He is either seen in the hall or the whirl islands. He is wimpy and sarcastic(these are the things that prevent him from winning Ho-oh's heart), but he is also peaceful, protective, calm, modest and deep inside, heroic. But if he is threatened by a human, he will be enraged. Those who try to catch him face an early end. He is based off the Shinto dragon god of the sea, Ryujin. Lugia's name was based off the Beluga whale.

Ho-oh: A Rainbow Pokemon. Ho-oh is part of the Tower Duo. She used to pearch on the Brass tower, where Lugia had eyes for her, but even to this day, she doesn't want him for his weak naturecompared to hers. After the tower burned, she is eiether seen in the Hall or looking for pure trainer to challenge in her spare time. She is vain, but to a point. Ho-oh does care about who is around her when they are helpless. She is annoyed by the Legendary golems, who try to make her Lugia's soul mate. She is based off the Huma bird. Her name is the Japanese word for Phoenix.

Celebi: A Time-Travel Pokemon. Celebi was created to be the guardian of the Iblex forest, but she looks like a 3 year old and yet has the mind of a 35 year old meglomaniac. She wishes to rule the Johto region someday, but to no avail. She has Entei, her boyfriend, to help her sometimes. Celebi can get timid at times and due to her powers, she can bring the dead to life. She likes to rest in her shrine in the forest. She and Dialga have something of a father-daughter relationship. Celebi is based off (sigh) the Lorax due to her protective nature of her home. Other than that, she looks like a fairy. Her name is a combanation of Celestial and being.


	4. Generation 3

**Chapter 4 **

**Generation 3 **

Regirock: A Rock Peak Pokemon. Regirock is the first of the Legendary golems created by Regigigas. He was created with clay, and can only communicate using grunts and body language. If he is damaged, he will look for more rocks to repair himself. Regirock is only seen active when Regigigas rises again. He is based off the Golems of Hebrew legend. His name is a combanation of the Latin word for Royal and the word rock.

Regice: An Iceberg Pokemon. Regice is the second of the Legendary Golems created by Regigigas. She was created with ice, and can only communicate using high pitched noises and body language. Being very sleepy, she once slept on an iceberg for 1000 years before she was sealed away. When Regigigas rises agains, so shall she. Regice seems to shatter every single day as a running gag (scenarios include being touched, loud noises, etc). Like Regirock, she is based off the Golems of Hebrew legend. Her name is a combanation of the Latin word for Royal and the word ice.

Registeel: An Iron Pokemon. Registeel is the third and last of the Legendary golems created by Regigigas. He was created with magma, and can only communicate using low noises and body language. He has not much of a personality but he is intent on getting Ho-oh and Lugia together. When Regigigas rises again, so shall Registeel. He is also based off the Golems of Hebrew legend. His name is a combanation of the latin word for royal and the word steel.

Latias: An Eon Pokemon. Latias is part of the Eon duo. Although she is considered Latios's sister, she is actually his lover. Latias is shy, so she is rarley seen by humans or Pokemon. If she senses hostitallity around her, like Darkrai scaring her, she will ruffle feathers all over her body and cry shrillly to intimitate her foe. This makes Darkrai feel akward when she does this. But usually, she will dissapear at the sight of a foe. Latias is based off a jet plane and a dragon. Her name is a combanation of the Latin word for lie hidden and as, which indicates she is female.

Latios: An Eon Pokemon. Latios is part of the Eon duo. Some people think that he is considered Latias's brother, but he is acually her boyfriend. Due to this, he has a very protective nature around her and his friends. Despite this, he has a docile temperment and he doesn't like to fight. Latios will open his heart to a worthy and kindly opponent. He is based off a jet plane and a dragon. His name is a combanation of the Latin word for Lie hidden and os, which indicates he is male.

Kyogre: A Sea Basin Pokemon. Kyogre is the first of the really importent Weather trio. He has the power to expand oceans, and because of this(along with spending too much time underwater), he speaks like he's gargling water. He has somewhat of a grudge against Groundon, who can expand continents. Kyogre is the main target to be captured by Team Aqua. He is calm and peaceful but in battle, he is relentless until the battle is won. He is seen with Articuno resting on his wing. Romance, anyone? He is based off the Hebrew lengend of Leviathan. His name is a combanation of Kai(ocean) and orca.

Groundon: A Continent Pokemon. Groudon is the second of the Weather trio. He has the power to expand continents and he has somewhat of a grudge against Kyogre. Groudon is the main target to be captured by Team Magma. He is hotheaded but this is understandable. I mean, being chased by death itself because you became lovers with a Gardevoir named Suzzanah will make you a little grouchy. He sometimes sleep under the Hoenn region in magma chambers, and whenever he wakes up, a volcano erupts. Goudon is based off the Hebrew legend of Behemoth. His name is a combanation of ground and the Spanish word for lord.

Rayquaza: A Sky High Pokemon. Rayquaza is the leader of the Weather trio. He served to end any conflict between Groundon and Kyogre. Rayquaza has a heavy western accent and is calm and, thanks to interactions with his wife, Mew, is the perfect father figure(he has a son named Mewtwo). However, he can get extremely territorial. He flies around the ozone layer and then rest on the Sky piller. Rayquaza is based off the Hebrew legend of Ziz. His name means "One who sits in ferocious heavens".

Jirachi: A wish Pokemon. Jirachi grants wishes once every 1 thousand years. She is only seen sleeping but a song sung by a voice of purity will wake it up for 7 days once every 1000 years. She is, like Mew, playful but bossy to those who do not wish to entertain it. Jirachi was based off the saying "Wishing upon a star". Her name is russian for "To desire".

Deoxys: A DNA Pokemon. Originally, Deoxys was a space virus until he was shot by a laser. This mutated him into a powerful Pokemon that uses 4 forms to fight: Normal, Attack, Defence, and Speed. He only befriends people he trusts, but likes to keep to himself. Deoxys looks like a DNA doulble helix. His name is an abbreviation of the word Deoxyribonucleic acid. Whew!


	5. Generation 4

**Chapter 5 **

**Generation 4 **

Uxie: A Knowledge Pokemon. Uxie is the first of the Lake guardians. He was the one who gave humans knowledge before living in Lake Acuity. Uxie is very shy, but if the rest of the Lake trio is threatend, he will fight with force. If you look at him, you will lose all your memories. He is based off the Yata no Kagami. His name is a combanation of the word you and pixie.

Mesprit: An Emotion Pokemon. Mesprit is the second of the Lake guardians. She was the one that gave humans emotion before living in Lake Verity. Mesprit is playful and a bit mischievous. If you touch her, you will lose emotions after 3 days. She is based off the Yasakani no Magatami. Her name is a combanation of the pronoun me and the french word for sprite.

Azelf: A Willpower Pokemon. Azelf is the third of the Lake guardians. He is the one who gave humans willpower before living in Lake Valor. Azelf is cautious around people and Pokemon, but in battle, he will reveal his bold side. If you injure him, you will be unable to perform any action after 7 days. He is based off the Kusanagi. His name is a combanation of the word us and elf.

Dialga: A Temporal Pokemon. Dialga is the first of the Creation trio. He was the one who created time for the Pokemon world. Dialga has a hawaian accent, and is very territorial. He has a rivalry with Palkia due to fame arguments. He is somewhat of a father figure towards Celebi. Who can not say that his head was based off a Xenomorph's head although he is based off a sauropod? Dialga's name is a pun off the name of the Sun dial, a device that tells time.

Palkia: A Spatial Pokemon. Palkia is the second of the Creation trio. He was the one who made the space around the Pokemon world. Palkia is also territorial, and is teenish, somewhat like Mewtwo (though Mewtwo acts like a teen after being dragged out of bed on a school day). He has a rivalry with Dialga due to fame arguments. He, like Lugia, is have unsuccessful romance attempts but this time with Virizion. Palkia is based off a European dragon combined with a pearl. The Pal in his name is Japanese for pearl.

Giratina: A Renegade Pokemon. Giratina is the third of the Creation trio. He was the one who made the matter and antimatter of the Pokemon world. He has 2 forms: Altered and Origin. Giratina has a destructive (and somewhat evil) nature, and a short temper. Arceus had to lock Giritina in the Disortion world because of this. He is protective of the Pokemon world to a high exent. Giratina is the most disturbing Pokemon of all due to his appearence anywhere. He is based off the Basilik, and his name is a pun off Platinum.

Cresselia: A Lunar Pokemon. Cresselia is the first of the Lunar duo. She is gentle, worrying for the ill, and gives good dreams to those who are given nightmares by Darkrai Pallazzo. She has incredible dislike for Darkrai's sick need for destruction. Mewtwo, her boyfriend, shows his gentle side to her, and this makes Darkrai wanna throw up. She is constantly pestered by people staring at her breasts. Cresselia is based off a swan. Her name is a combanation of the word cresent and Selene, goddess of the moon.

Darkrai Pallazzo: A Pich-Black Pokemon. Darkrai is the second of the Lunar duo. He came out of nowhere with a sick need for destruction and death. He has every single type of insanity in his health: Frightningly insane, Artisticly insane, Illogicly insane, dilightfuly insane, disturbingly insane, and intelligently insane. He's like Kefka Pallazzo, if he were a Pokemon that is. Darkrai has a liking for any Pokemon that hates something important (like humans) but he hates Life, Dreams, and Hope. He causes nightmares to people, but Cresselia stops him. Darkrai has shown a little romance with Shaymin, but that is unsure. Killing is also his passtime. Cotton, the Lopunny, once put soap in his drink. Thus, he hates her. Darkrai looks like the concept of nightmares. His first name is a combanation of the word dark and Kurai, the Japanese word for dark.

Manaphy and Phione: Both Seafaring Pokemon. Manaphy is Phione's mother. They are playful, as if both of them are children. The two are obscure to some, but Manaphy can switch people's souls for a short time. It's all for the fun of it. They are based off marine creatures called sea angels. Manaphy's name is a combanation of mana and fairy.

Regigigas: A Colossal Pokemon. Regigigas is the one who created the Legendary golems and made the regions by stripping the land apart. If Arceus needs him, he and the Legendary golems will rise again. If he is distured, he will go on a rampage and shoot hypher beams. However, he is kind and gentle to anyone who's his friend. Regigigas communicates through computer like beeps. He is based off the golems of Hebrew legend. His name is a combanation of Regius(royal) and Gigas(giant).

Heatran: A Lava Dome Pokemon. Heatran was born when lava pools began to form. He is a feirce guardian of the lava stone and if it's gone, he will go on a rampage. He likes to climb on walls and doesn't have a sense of humor. Heatran looks like a bunch of volcanic remains. His name is a combanation of the word heat and transfer.

Shaymin: A Gratitude Pokemon. Shaymin has 2 forms: Sky form and Land form. Darkrai hangs out with her when she's in Land form. She like to hang out in flower beds. Also, an area with a lot of gratitude is an area she is in. In Land form, Shaymin is shy and easily scared (if so, WHY ON ARCEUS'S GREEN PLANET IS SHE HANGING OUT WITH DARKRAI?). Her Sky form is playful and full of courage. The Land form is based off a hedghog while the Sky form is based off a terrier. Her name is a combanation of the chinnese words for gratitude and jade.

Arceus: An Alpha Pokemon. Arceus is the all-powerful great goddess of the Pokemon world. She is Master Hand's and Crazy Hand's sister, and shares their immortality due to this. She made every single Pokemon (most of them. Some she didn't make, and the 15 worst Pokemon were made by her now hate-crazed servant, Neon.), and hates it whenever a promise to her is broken. If angered or betrayed, she will hold a long grudge. She is, however, kind and benevolent. Arceus speaks formally, and her voice sounds like Sindel's from Mortal Kombat 9. She is close friends with Reshiram, and romantic elements have probably developed in this deep relationship. The other Legendary Pokemon are not sure of this. Arceus herself has not confirmed (or denied) this. Her name is a combanation of Arch(highest) and Deus(Latin for God).


	6. Generation 5

**Chapter 6 **

**Generation 5 **

Victini: A Victory Pokemon. Anyone who fights with Victini is sure to win. He is one of the Pokemon sent by wi-fi. He is a cherry, bubbly little soul with a high pitched voice, but since he's a Physic-fire type, you wouldn't like him...WHEN HE'S ANGRY! Victini has a friendship with Manaphy, and is picked on by Dialga at times. He is based off Nike, Greek goddess of victory. His name is a combanation of victory and teeny.

Cobalion: An Iron Will Pokemon. Cobalion is the leader of the Musketeer trio, representing Athos from the book The 3 Musketeers. He is calm, has a heart of steel, and is the oldest of the trio. He once battled humans to protect Pokemon. He is based off the Greater Kudu.

Terrakion: A Cavern Pokemon. Terrakion is part of the Musketeer trio, representing Porthos from the book The 3 Musketeers. He hates humans for what they do to the enviroment. He is the strongest, heviest and largest member of the trio. He is based off the Ox. His name comes from Terracotta, a clay-based material, looking at his color.

Virizion: A Grassland Pokemon. Virizion is part of the Musketeer trio, representing Aramos from the book The 3 Musketeers. She is vain, great at swordplay, and romantic when it comes to Palkia, but he has no success winning her heart. She hates humans for what they do to Pokemon, and owns an insanly stuffed wardrobe in her room. Talk about a beauty queen wannabe! She is based off a doe. Her name is an anagram for Viridarium, the Latin term for garden.

Tornadus: A Cyclone Pokemon. Tornadus is the first of the Kami trio, speaks like a tribal person (in this case, absolute giberish), and causes severe thunderstorms. He is based off Fujin, Kami god of wind. His name is a pun off Tornado.

Thunderus: A Bolt Strike Pokemon. Thunderus is the second of the Kami trio, speaks like a tribal person(giberish, again.), and causes lightning bolts to strike the planet. He is based off Raijin, Kami god of lightning. His name is a corruption of the word thunderous.

Reshiram: A Vast White Pokemon. Reshiram is the first of the Tao trio, gaurdians of the Unova region. He used to be 1 dragon type Pokemon until, due to a confilct between 2 brothers, the dragon split into 3 creatures. Kyurem, one of the creatures, didn't join the fight between the other 2 creatures: Reshiram, who fought for the older brother who believed in truth, and Zekrom, who fought for the younger brother who believed in ideas. The battle was ended by the brothers, and Reshiram hid in the light stone until a hero would come. He still goes to the Hall of Legendaries. He has a Hispanic accent and is smooth, wise, philosophical, and kind. Reshiram cares a lot about his first, and best, friend Arceus, and the two are rarely seen apart. He firmly believes in truth. He is based off Yang in Taoism. The shira in his name is Japanese for white.

Zekrom: A Deep Black Pokemon. Zekrom is the second of the Tao trio, guardians of the Unova region. He used to be-you know what (read Reshiram's bio. I'm not going over it again!). Zekrom sometimes visits Dragon Spiral tower, but is also found in the Hall. He is Austrian, make him sound like the Terminator. He is vain when it comes to body building, and he firmly believes in ideas. He is based off Yin in Taoism. The kuro in his name means black in Japanese.

Landorus: An Abundance Pokemon. Landorus is the leader of the Kami trio, speaks like a tribal person(giberish, again, AGAIN!), and makes good crops show up for humans. He is based off Inari, the Kami god of fertility. His name is a pun off the word land.

Kyurem: A Boundary Pokemon. Kyurem is the third of the Tao trio, guardians of the Unova region. After the whole Unova fiasco, he caused a 9-ll like incendent, and is either in the Hall or in the Giant chasm. He is hostile twoards humans and Pokemon because (gasp!) he freakin' eats them! Kyurem is watched by Arceus a lot. He is supposetly the remains of the original dragon that inhabited Unova. He is based off Wuji in Taoism. His name is based off Yuki, the Japanese word for snow.

Keldeo: A Colt Pokemon. Keldeo is the most recent member of the Musketeer trio(about to be called Musketeer quaret), representing d'Artagnan from the book The 3 Musketeers. He is the youngest member of the group and he like to run a lot, like, all over the world. He is based off the Kelpie, a water horse of old folklore. His name is derived from Kelda, which means sprin in Old Norse.

Meloetta: A Melody Pokemon. Using Relic song, Meloetta can change into Aria form or Pirouette form. Her red shoes were stolen, thus, she fell into obscurity. Still, in Aria form, she sings greatly. In Pirouette form, she dances grandly. Her singing can even calm down Giratina! Her Aria form is based off a singer while her Pirouette form is based off dancer. Her name is a pun off Melody.

Genesect: A Paleozoic Pokemon. Genesect was once a fossil, but Team Plasma revived her and technologicly enchanced her to be the most powerful Pokemon ever. But N, disgusted by the tech being used, stoped the project, but Scientist Dudley, angered by this, kept working on her even though the P2 lab was shut down. She was soon retrofitted with a cannon on her back. She escaped and was soon considered a Legendary by Arceus due to her DNA from the past. She is a bit of a robot, yet she cries when she thinks about her past. Reject, the keeper of the vault for horrible Nintendo games, has shown some signs of romance twoards her. She looks like a typhical Sci-fi robot from Japan. Her name is a comabanation of genesis and insect.

**Thats all folks! For now...**


End file.
